The present invention generally relates to a method of determining the location of a smartphone or other electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to locating a smartphone and issuing alerts. This invention may also be applied to other mobile devices or any electronic device capable of determining its location and communicating with other electronic devices to report its status.
A person might not realize a device is missing until after a battery runs out or the person is a long way from the device.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method for locating a smartphone and issuing alerts.